Morlings
Morlings provide a permanent boost to either health, attack, or speed when fused into another monster. There are 3 types of morlings: Basics *Morlings can provide different amounts of bonus stats depending on their rarity and if other morlings were previously fused into them. *There is a chance to "Mega Fuse" morlings, doubling the stat bonuses gained from fusing them into another monster. *'Different monsters can hold different amounts of bonus stats.' Sometimes called "+limits" or "bonus stat caps", these limits often increase when evolving or ascending a monster. **'When evolving or ascending a monster, '''bonus stats will be kept' unless the next form's bonus stat cap is lower than the initial form.' **''note: '''Bonus stat caps can decrease' when changing between the evolved and ascended forms of a monster. Take care to note how your monster's stat caps change before you fuse morlings into them if you intend to evolve or ascend them later. '' ** When a bonus stat cap has been reach on a monster that is max level, the number will appear solid yellow, rather than the normal red flashing color. pic The game will also warn you if you attempt to fuse an amount of bonus stats that would bring you over the cap. The starting values that each morling provides are listed below. Obtaining Morlings can be obtained from nearly any quest, as well as some mission rewards. Morlings can appear in quest clear chests and randomly as normal drops or tap-and-grab drops throughout a quest. Morling drops tend to match the element of the quest they drop in, but all types have a chance to appear regardless of element. Higher level quests tend to drop more morlings of higher quality. morling egg Advanced Usage (using Mega Fusions) These methods are no longer possible with patch 5.0 as morling bonus stats can no longer be increased. There are couple advanced methods to increase the amount of stats given from a morling compared to simply fusing them directly into the target monster. These methods are more time consuming than fusing directly, but provide you with more bonus stats per morling. Essentially, time vs efficiency. Chain Fusing When a morling is fused into another morling of the same color, the resulting morling will provide the cumulative bonus stats of both morlings when fused into another monster. (ie. fusing a +5 attack morling into another +5 attack morling will create a morling that boosts attack by +10) When fusing morlings, there is a chance to proc a Mega Fusion as per normal fusion mechanics, doubling the stat bonuses of the fusion materials. Thus, by chain fusing morlings into one another multiple times, we have multiple chances to double the stats, exponentially increasing the amount of stats gained (up to a cap). ie. fusing two +5 attack morlings into each other and then fusing into a target monster has a chance to provide (5+5*2)*2 = 30 compared to (5+5)*2 = 20 for fusing both directly into the target monster * note: this process only works with morlings of the same color or monsters with the same un-evolved(base) form, mixing morling colors or fusing monsters that do not share a base form will not transfer bonus stats. The exception to this rule is when using monsters as ascension material (see below: Using Ascension Materials) * note: since normal monsters have much higher bonus stat caps than morlings, chain fusing appropriate monsters(those sharing a base form) has the potential to gain very large stat boosts from a mega fusion. ** ie. fusing a Dark Wyrm with +1000 attack into another Dark Wyrm or a Manta Wyrm(the evolved form) can double to +2000 attack if mega fused. Process: # Obtain multiple morlings of the same color. (rarity does not matter) # Fuse 1 morling into another # Fuse previously boosted morling into a "fresh" (un-boosted) morling ## repeat ## take care to note how many more bonus stats the next morling can hold so as not to waste. While the most efficient way is to use a target morling with room for double the stats of the fusion material morling in case of mega fusion (ie. fusing a +40 attack morling into a morling with +5 out of a maximum +85 bonus attack), any bonus stats gained from mega fusion are useful as they have a chance to be further doubled when fusing into the target monster itself. Max Morling Stat Bonus Table Below is a table of the max stat bonuses each type of morling can hold. In bold is the maximum amount of bonus stat that the morling can hold, including the base stat bonus they provide. In parentheses is the amount of additional stats that can be fused into a newly acquired morling of that type. * ie. a small red mormite can hold +85 attack, but starts with +5 attack, so 80 additional attack can be fused into it. thumb|170px|link= ' Note: Fusion animations can be turned off by navigating to "More"->"Options"->"Menu Effects". This greatly speeds up the chain fusion process.' Note: Health morlings have relatively low bonus stat caps, thus, you gain the least amount of stats by chain fusing them. This means fusing health morlings directly into the target monster is only a small efficiency loss if you wish to clear box space quickly. Chain Fusing Ascension Materials The second method is simply a continuation of the chain fusion method. When a monster is ascended, any bonus morling stats on the ascension materials will be transferred to the ascended monster. This effect is useful because although the ascension process does not have a chance to double stat bonuses as fusion does, we can chain fuse ascension materials to build up a large stat bonus before transferring it to the target monster via ascension. * This method is of particular use for giving stats to hatcher monsters, as getting multiple copies of that monster to use in the direct chain fusing method requires a fair amount of random chance. Ascension materials are all from repeatable quests, allowing us to grind many copies to fuse together for a chance at mega fusions. * Keep in mind that un-evolved monsters tend to have fairly low +limits, and that you cannot use evolved monsters as ascension materials. * Since this process is not a guaranteed gain, it may be more efficient to spend your energy simply grinding more morlings than attempting to get multiple copies of ascension materials Process: # Obtain multiple copies of a monster used as an ascension material for the target monster # (Optional) chain fuse morlings together # Fuse morlings into 1 copy of the ascension materials # Fuse boosted ascension material from step 3 into another copy of that ascension material ## ^chance to mega fuse and double stats ## repeat with same material until +limits of the target ascending monster or material monster are reached ### OR start at step 1 with a different material monster # Ascend target monster using the boosted ascension materials Extra Special note: Striker Jr. *''Striker Jr''. is a special 5* monster that appears in the friend hatcher. Even when evolved to his 6* form(Super Striker Jr.,) his base stats are extremely low. In return, his bonus stat caps are extremely high, allowing him to reach stat levels on-par with normal 6* monsters. *The ease of obtaining Striker Jr. makes him valuable as relatively easy to obtain high-luck 6* monster. However, in order to be useful, a very large amount of morlings are required. **Thus, especially for new players,' it is not recommended to fuse morlings into ''Striker Jr.''' unless players have obtained a large number of copies of Striker Jr. to use for the chain fusing method, or a large excess of morlings (in which case, Advanced Morling Usage:Chain Fusing is the recommended, albeit time-consuming, method of reducing inventory space.) See Also: Strike Shot Morling Guide - has some useful diagrams explaining the chain fusion process __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Items